User blog:KingDedede8888/Top 5: Most painful Death Battle Deaths!
Hey guys, Dedede here! So... Death Battle has come a long way through, huh? I know i should probably wait until Season 3 to do this, but meh, i'm bored. So... In 52 episodes so far, many, maybe even most of the deaths on the show were bloody, but quick and painless. However, not all the characters had the same luck... And these 5 are the greatest examples of this. So, let's do it! TOP 5 painful Death Battle deaths! OBVIOUSLY, SPOILER ALERT! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE WATCHED THE WHOLE SHOW! Note: We all know there's a great difference between bloody and painful, so characters like Zelda or Doomguy aren't getting here. 'Number five!' Alright, i know that, at first, poor Donatello faced the worst way to die on the show's history, being stabbed a total of 24 times by his brother Raphael with small daggers. It was painful, definitely. Painful as fuck. However, we must remember that he probably died around halfway through the stabbing, and Raph was just too pissed to stop. Well, Battle Royales usually have gory, painful, and bloody deaths, as we will see later on. Mix that with a battle to the death between NINJAS, and you'll get... Max Payne. Got it? Got it? Well... That's normal when i do puns, let's move on... 'N-N-Number four!' ' ' Poor Harry... Being impaled isn't the best way to celebrate your new movie... But that's how things needed to be... Well, at least they didn't kill off Luke... But the finishing move isn't what made Harry come to this list, even though his last seconds must have been... Well, he had a lightsaber through his back, what do you say? What made our favorite book/movie wizard make an appearance here, is the move that let him get rekt. Just imagine, your scar that ALREADY hurts constantly is ripped in half, opening a huge wound where you lose too much blood, and have part of the face exposed... Ouch, just ouch... Just imagine if the Scar was attacked by hyenas before Skywalker impaled Potter! Got it? Cuz Lion King Scar was killed by- Sorry. 'Numbah THREE!' ' ' So... Harry got a giant wound on his head, but Wolvie right here got wounds all over his body, and you can clearly see the pain at the top image ahead... And it wasn't even over yet! As we all know, Raiden just wouldn't let him stay alive, after all, that's the show's rules! Two men enter, one man leaves! What? You're gonna bash be for referencing Thunderdome? Go ahead. Do it. Well, while decapitations are usually quick and painless, we've got... A different case here. You see, Wolverine was still alive after his head was cut away. And the Murasama told Jack right there, he had to cut the enemy's brain into a million little pieces, and so he did. Wolvie felt every single one of the slashes. Now that's painful... 'EPIC NUMBER TWO POSITIONS OF HISTORYYYYYY...' ' ' Alright, what's worse than being swiftly repeatidely slashed by a quick-killing Murasama sword? Being repeatidely-slashed by slowly-killing claws, of course! And that's what happened with the poor blue genius of the X-Mean, Beast... I'll admit, when i first watched this, i actually wondered if it had really ended... I mean, the fight was short! Yeah... I'm stupid as shit... Still, just look at Beast's painful noises when he was being slashed, and while sprites prevented it from being shown... The amount of blood here very clearly shows multiple wounds... One of the few gory deaths that weren't quick at all... But there's something worse than multiple wounds... 'NUMBAH ONE, SUCKAH!' Alright, this one is just... Terribly, terribly painful, probably... Poor, poor Venusaur, such an underrated Pokémon... And such a painful death... Alright, i DO know this doesn't initially seem that painful, but... Sit down, son, let a dumb teen fail at teaching you something you already knew... Scientific researches have pointed out some of the worst kinds of pain, and some of them are having sons, among others... INCLUDING losing parts of your body and being put in flames, EXACTLY what Venny here passed through... And the organ he lost was his flower, one of the most important parts of the species's body. Doesn't seem painless anymore, huh? We're getting started... Not only was he set in flames, which also hit a giant wound on his back, which ALREADY was the biggest pain someone will probably feel in his/her entire life, but the flames lasted pretty long, as seen in the battle's aftermath, he was still burning there, suffering... As the last thing here, let's get to honorable mentions! 'Honorable Mentions...' Charizard- 'Filled with water and exploded shortly after... '''Raphael- '''Seen screaming in pain after being stabbed on his throat... '''Starscream- '''Still there, being digested... '''Gaara- '''Something really painful happened, enough for it to be censored... '''Lion-O- '''You can clearly see him whinyng in pan, covered with wounds... '''Majin Buu- '''Before blowing up on the sun, he was slowly being burned by his own attack '''Ivy Valentine- '''The crushed frog she was turned into was still moving for the last time after being stomped... Literally. '''Deathstroke- '''Shot through the eye and let suffering for some seconds, in complete pain, before having his suffering ended. '''Batman- '''The reason he didn't make it was because it was VERY quick. The pain was still extreme. 'Question of the Day And what about you? Who do you think died the most painful death in the show's history? Tell me on the comments bellow! Category:Blog posts